dndarfieldfandomcom-20200213-history
Kheloth
The wicked Necromancer fell from grace not long after leaving Neverwinter. His betrayal of an ally showed his true colours and he went on to cause the suffering of many people. Neverwinter The city of Neverwinter was suffering under the Wailing Death, a horrible plague that was causing the living to fall sick, die and rise as undead. Kheloth was a proud magister of Neverwinter and during the plague he put his mind to understanding and defeating it. He became an advisor to many officials who were trying to counter the plague and eventually fulfilled a key role in doing so. During his time in Neverwinter, Kheloth met and befriended Riven, A Drow with a particular fondess for cutting enemies in half with Scythes. This on it's own fascinated Kheloth and lead him to spend a lot of time with him. As rioting broke out, people were murdered in the street and the dead were walking, Riven proposed they do something about it. Together Kheloth and Riven tackled some of the rioting that happened within the heart of the city, they stood together and held back the rioters with their weapons and spells combined, for weeks they were the perfect combination, striking at the heart of the rebellious population that were threatening the innocent, but when the numbers were truly against them it looked as though they might be overrun. Before Riven had known what was happening, Kheloth rose the corpses of all the slain enemies around him and marched them toward the rioters. Riven was distraught to see his ally commanding the walking dead. Riven turned his back on Kheloth leaving him to deal with the rioters alone, something Kheloth did not take kindly to. Within days, Kheloth found murdered Riven out of anger, using a combination of magical trickery and walking corpses to lure him into the open. He then attempted to rise Riven as an undead servant, but the ritual failed. Shortly afterwards he was outed as a Necromancer, so he fled Neverwinter through a portal to Amethyst Isle with some outcasted Tieflings. Fifteen Years of Preparation On Amethyst Isle, Kheloth quickly estblished himself as an Archmage in Highmoor, a province that knew very little about magic. He began to teach potential wizards and sorcerers how to wield the arcane and became an advisor to the lord of the hold, Varius Grimclaw. Over fifteen years he poisoned Varius's mind with lies about the Amethyst royal family and how they would betray him, so much so that Varius left on a secret agenda to assassinate everyone in the royal bloodline. He was pleased to hear that Grimclaw had established himself an underground criminal network with the alias "The Claw". Whilst the empire was distracted, Kheloth could begin to unfold his plan. The students he had been teaching, were taught to summon the dead. The Tieflings he brought over were pyromancers and were combining the element of fire with Necromancy. The image of fire and death combined began to warp his mind and he began to hear what he believed to be the whisperings of the demon Orcus. He began to give offerings to Orcus and in turn he was rewarded. Within the last fifteen years Kheloth had grown so powerful in his magics that together alongside his magical students and tiefling cultists, he was able to imprison a red dragon, something he could only assume was a gift from Orcus. His plan was to slowly kill the dragon over time making it a much easier beast to tame once he had risen it as a Dracolich. Then turn the Dracolich toward the empire and watch it fall. During a necrotic ritual in the Highmoor Keep courtyard however, Riven confronted him. He had risen from the dead but not by Kheloth's hand. He somehow came back from the plain of death to exact his vengeance. Riven had partnered up with a half-orc monk known as Starrok and attacked Kheloth, but before he could land a killing blow, Kheloth's army of undead had overran them. The pair of them fled and Kheloth could continue with his work. He had to expand his armies incase Riven came back, so he began to turn everyone within Highmoor into an undead slave and to bulk his defenses he wrote a ritual that would trigger the release of the Red Dragon Akor. An incursion Enemy forces broke into the keep and over ran Kheloth when he was least expecting it. He had let his guard down and knew he was about to pay for it. He drove his enemies back with legions of undead and by releasing Akor, who was slain by the intruders. As they made their way into the catacombs, Kheloth gained the upperhand and unleashed some deadly spells upon his new enemies. It was almost over, but before he could strike the final blow one of the group had risen a vampire. She, along with two other vampires, managed to defeat Kheloth and his undead abominations. Kheloth was slain on the floor of Highmoor Catacombs. ...However rumours speak of his reappearance somewhere in the north. A necromancer rising from the dead would not be unusual, but nothing can be confirmed at this time. Dark Master It has been revealed that Kheloth is actually the Dark Master!